February 2018
Valentines “Romantic Love” Event Beauty Chocolate Event Event Schedule: February 12 2018 at 00:00 to February 14 2018 at 23:59 PM Participate in various activities inside the game to join “Beauty Chocolate event”. Each time you clear an activity you will have a chance to earn certain amount of “Love Box Points”. You can use your “Love Box Points” in the event interface to receive random rewards such as different kinds of chocolates and roses. You will be able to exchange a wide variety of rare items using these items. Love Together “Exclusive Titles” Event Schedule: February 12 2018 at 00:00 to February 14 2018 at 23:59 PM An exclusive title is up for grabs if you complete certain conditions during the event. Paramour title for the girls and Flower Boy titles for the boys. Both title gives a boost in your attack by 1000 points. Wedding Bells “Exclusive Costumes” Event Schedule: February 12 2018 at 00:00 to February 14 2018 at 23:59 PM We all know that Feburary is the Love Month so why wait for June just to get married? This event grants you extra items every time you purchase certain amounts of diamonds. (Diamonds from 1st recharge is not included) Accumulative Recharge * Accumulate 500 Diamonds and get 50 Diamonds * Accumulate 1000 Diamonds and get lvl5 Gem Box and 50 Diamonds * Accumulate 5000 Diamonds and get 360 Diamonds and 100pcs Knight’s Handwriting * Accumulate 10000 Diamonds and get 1000 Diamonds, 20 Ultimate Enchanting Scroll and 20 Advanced Enhancing Stone Bonus: Accumulate 2000 Diamonds and you will get a permanent Wedding Bells fashion costume Random Diamonds Gifting * For every 680 recharge you will get 1 points for the treasure box. * It gives diamonds with a random amount of 100 to 180. Accumulative Login Events Event Schedule: February 12 2018 at 00:00 to February 14 2018 at 23:59 PM Simply login everyday during our event to receive a Login Gift Box and a Love Box daily. Day 1 - Silver Login Giftbox * 10 Refined Stone * 20 Super Ally Ration * 5 Super Rune Essence * 10 Feather Soul * 20 Diamonds Day 2 – Gold Giftbox * 10 Clothes Advanced Blueprint * 20 Basic Enchant Stone * 5 Level 3 Gem Box * 10 Knights Handwritting * 50 Diamonds Day 3 – Diamond Giftbox * 50 Strengthen Stone * 10 Thunder Crystal * 2 Purple Rune Box * 100 Diamond * 500000 Gold Coins Love Box * 1 Level S Ally Fragment Box * 20 Starry Sky Fragment * 50 Strengthen Stone * 20 Advanced Stone * 200000 Gold Coins Consume Diamonds Events Event Schedule: February 12 2018 at 00:00 to February 14 2018 at 23:59 PM Simply consume or spend diamonds during the event period in any ways. You will receive various rewards each time your accumulated spending reached a certain amount. You will receive a “Valentines Mount Giftbox” that contains a “Unicorn” when you reached 10,000 worth of consumed diamonds. Chinese New Year “Spring Festival” Event Nian Beast Go Away! Event Schedule: February 15 2018 at 00:00 to February 21 2018 at 23:59 PM Participate in various activities inside the game to join to get a “Firecracker”. You can use the “Firecracker” to scare the Nian Beast. You will receive a CNY BOX while doing so. CNY Box * 10 Strengthen Stone * 50,000 gold coins * 10 Heart of Eliem * 1 Basic Enchanting Stone * 2 ~ 4 Diamonds (Random Amount) Aside from the CNY Box , You will receive 10 Red packets each time you scare the Nian Beast. You will be able to trade your Red Packets in various rare items including the CNY exclusive mount “Nian Beast” and “Flame Tarrasque” during in this event. 2500 Red Packets for a Nian Beast Mount (Attack + 20,000 and 20% Riding Speed) 1500 Red Packets for a Flame Tarrasque (Real Damage + 8000 and 20% Riding Speed) Spring Mall Event Schedule: February 15 2018 at 00:00 to February 21 2018 at 23:59 PM A total recharge of 2000 diamonds will allow you to buy items in the Spring Mall. Your purchase limited per item in this mall will be doubled when your total recharge reached 5000 diamonds. The items in this exclusive mall will help you in managing your orange equipments. Lucky Bag Event Schedule: February 15 2018 at 00:00 to February 21 2018 at 23:59 PM You will earn a “Lucky Bag Points” for every 200 diamonds you consumed. You will be able to use it in a raffle draw that will grant you a random amount of diamonds. Login Event Event Schedule: February 15 2018 at 00:00 to February 21 2018 at 23:59 PM Simply login everyday during our event to receive a Login Gift Box and a CNY Daily Giftbox. Day 1 - Silver Login Giftbox * 10 Refined Stone * 20 Super Ally Ration * 5 Super Rune Essence * 10 Feather Soul * 20 Diamonds Day 2 – Gold Giftbox * 10 Clothes Advanced Blueprint * 20 Basic Enchant Stone * 5 Level 3 Gem Box * 10 Knights Handwritting * 50 Diamonds Day 3 – Diamond Giftbox * 50 Strengthen Stone * 10 Thunder Crystal * 2 Purple Rune Box * 100 Diamond * 500000 Gold Coins CNY Daily Gift Box * 1 Level S Ally Fragment Box * 20 Starry Sky Fragment * 50 Strengthen Stone * 20 Advanced Stone * 200000 Gold Coins Dragon’s Heir “Exclusive Titles” Event Schedule: February 15 2018 at 00:00 to February 21 2018 at 23:59 PM An exclusive title is up for grabs if you complete certain conditions during the event. “Dragon Heir” gives a boost in Miss LVL: +40 Recharge Event Event Schedule: February 15 2018 at 00:00 to February 21 2018 at 23:59 PM This is a daily recharge event. 1 USD “Tengu” * Recharge 1 USD daily and you will receive Orange Runes, Super Strenght Drugs and 4 Firecrackers. * On the 7th day you will also receive 20pcs of “Tengu Fragments” that you can use to summon an exclusive Class S Ally “Tengu”. 16 USD * Recharge 16 USD daily and you will receive a Level6 Gembox, Ares Fragments and 20 Firecrackers. * You will receive all the 1 USD daily prizes if you recharge 16 USD * On the 7th day you will also receive a rare artifact “Zeus Thunder” * The total numbers of “Ares Fragments” that you received if you completed the 7 days period will allow you to summon “Ares” a Class-S Ally Note: You will only get 1 day of prizes even if you recharge more than 16 USD daily during the event period. It is important to recharge everyday. Category:Patch Notes